1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electronic commerce and pertains particularly to a print engine configuration engine adapted to automatically sense if the pixel size of an image is greater than a pre-defined image size threshold for high resolution printing and if so tiles the image and saves the individual image tiles to memory for later reconstitution.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of electronic commerce also known as ecommerce, there are project-oriented Websites where users may create and edit works including models, poems, art, and photo-based products. Websites catering to photo-based editing promote online publishing and online transacting relative to printed works. The current state of such electronic services leaves much to be desired. Many of these services have fixed templates and multiple interfaces for project editing, making it tedious to get the desired output.
Other problems with the current state of photo-based services include inflexibility of the editor interface relative to process steps for editing content. Most such processes are not transparent and could lead to errors in printing and therefore in the final output product. Furthermore, each typical project is initiated from scratch in a way that does not promote efficiency from start to finish of a project.
Another problem with the current state-of-photo-based online services is that high quality resolution printing is not practical using online-based printer Software (SW). For example, a flash-based print engine is traditionally limited for printing large output high resolution imagery. Therefore, what is clearly needed is a print configuration engine for an online collage-based editor, that can print the high quality file resolution required by printing systems.